Cauchemar
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Ryoma voit son pire cauchemar devenir réalité! Refusant l'aide de quiconque, il sombre dans la déprime. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de son ange. Je suis nulle pour les résumés lol mais une grande adepte du couple Ryomaxsakuno
1. Chapter 1

Eh bien, une idée comme ça, qui m'est venue d'un coup ! J'espère que ce petit one-shot vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. 

Titre : Cauchemar

Genre : Drame/Romance

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ouinnnnnn TToTT )

_Quelques jours plus tôt_ Une de mes balles avait atterri dans la gouttière. Avant qu'elle ne passe dans le tuyau, je me hâtai de la récupérer, montant sur l'échelle avec précipitation. Ouf je l'avais. Mais alors, que j'allais redescendre, je vis Karupin, sortir de la maison, en direction de la porte d'entrée qu'ouvrait ma cousine, revenue des courses. 

_«Karupin, ne sors pas ! Je bougeai instinctivement sur le côté, et réalisai mon erreur seulement quand je sentis l' échelle basculer. Je me rapprochai du sol à une très grande vitesse, ma vue se troubla puis ce fut le trou noir. _

Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais bientôt me réveiller et m'apercevoir que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. Je ferme les yeux si forts que les larmes que je peinais à retenir s'écoulent lentement sur mes joues. Un rire ironique s'échappe de mes lèvres avant de se muer en un long gémissement. Qui croirait que le grand Ryoma Echizen, le prince du tennis, froid envers tous est en train de pleurer, seul dans sa chambre, serrant les lèvres pour que personne ne l'entende ? _Je vous en prie, non je ne peux l'accepter . _J'ouvre les yeux, et observe ma chambre. Elle est plongée dans le noir, et je vois les grands yeux de Karupin me fixer avec tristesse. Il est installé confortablement sur le linge disposé sur mes genoux et c'est alors que je m'en aperçois…cette affreuse chose, celle que j'aimerais tant faire disparaître est bien là, elle me prive de ma dignité et de tout ce qui fait mon bonheur. Je suis privé de l'usage de mes jambes, je suis infirme, je suis dans une chaise roulante, je ne suis plus rien.

Personne ne saurait comprendre ce que je ressens ! Je me sens si misérable, si inutile.

Je pense avoir surpris mes parents par l'aplomb que j'affichai à la nouvelle. Je n'avais montré aucun signe de chagrin, étant aussi froid que d'habitude mais comme je pouvais avoir mal au cœur. Les regulars de Seigaku voulurent venir me voir, dès que j'eus la permission de rentrer chez moi, mais je refusai, je ne pouvais admettre, de leur apparaître si faible, et si démuni. Mes parents avaient bien essayé de me convaincre que mon attitude était stupide, mais rien n'y avait fait ! Mon père s'était résigné sachant combien je pouvais être borné quand je le voulais. Se sentant coupable de ma situation, je l'avais vu réduire en miette sa raquette de tennis, et mettre au feu ses précieuses revues. A ce spectacle, je ressentis un plaisir malsain de savoir qu'il ne s'offrirait pas ce plaisir qui m'était à présent interdit. Cela faisait donc une semaine, que dès que je m'assoupissais, je souhaitais me réveiller sain et en bonne condition physique et cela faisait alors une semaine que je me réveillais dans la même situation avec l'envie de pleurer. Cela faisait sept jours, que tout le monde était au petit soin pour moi et que je restais obstinément dans ma chambre.

Mes larmes avaient un goût salé, que je ne trouvais pas désagréable. Je caressai Karupin, qui depuis mon accident, n'avait plus cette lueur espiègle dans les yeux, je supposais que lui aussi se sentait coupable et pourtant je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde. Quel sens pouvais-je donner à ma vie, si je ne pouvais plus jouer au tennis ! Il aurait certainement mieux fallu que je meure que d'être dans cette situation. Mourir, c'était une grande idée, mais j'avais un trop grand respect pour la vie, pour me donner la mort. Je me hissai hors de mon fauteuil, pour m'allonger dans mon lit, m'endormant enfin non sans amertume.

Le lendemain, ma mère m'obligea à sortir de ma chambre. D'après elle, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ! Elle m'accompagna au salon, où elle avait, pour me faire plaisir, préparer, un petit déjeuner japonais avec tout ce que j'aimais. Mais je n'avais pas faim, je ne voulais la pitié de personne. Je suis donc restéà observer les plats sans y toucher, je savais que je faisais de la peine à ma mère mais je souhaitais qu'elle comprenne. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux pas que l'on se conduise différemment avec moi, et en même temps, je voulais que mes proches souffrent comme je pouvais souffrir. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que je possédais un côté aussi malsain. Je souris intérieurement, en voyant quelques larmes couler sur les joues de ma mère. Je continuai de l'observer, vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, cherchant à dissimuler le chagrin que je lui causais. J'étais heureux de la voir pleurer, pourtant mon cœur tout d'un coup, me fit mal. Je fis tourner les roues, entrant dans la cuisine me servir un verre de lait lorsque j'aperçus de la fenêtre une silhouette familière. Cette personne hésitait à sonner.

J'entrepris d'aller à sa rencontre, un mauvais sourire au lèvres.

« Konnichiwa Ryuzaki-san !

-Konnnichiwa Ryoma-kun

-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demandai-je sur un ton qui se voulait doux.

-Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Tout le monde s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

-C'est certain, ils n'ont plus maintenant de mascotte »

Je la vis, me regarder avec des yeux peinés, elle devait se dire que c' était mon état qui me rendait si amer, mais je le pensai vraiment.

« Ne sois pas si injuste, tu sais bien qu'ils sont tes amis »

Je haussai les épaules, puis pour détourner la conversation, je lui proposai d'entrer.

Ma mère prépara le thé, heureuse de voir qu'enfin j'acceptai de la compagnie, puis le déposant sur une table, elle nous laissa.

« Ryoma-kun, toute l'équipe aimerait te voir, tu devrais les laisser entrer et non leur fermer la porte au nez.

-mmmhh

-Ryoma-kun ! »soupira-t-elle

Je lui souris, tapotant la place à mes côtés. Elle me regarda longuement puis vint s'asseoir près de moi, tout en rougissant. Elle baissait les yeux faisant tout pour ne pas rencontrer mon regard. Je lui saisis le menton, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, tant elle était surprise. Je pouvais presque entendre son cœur battre la chamade.

Je me penchai vers elle, et elle ferma les yeux. Alors que ses lèvres allaient frôler les miennes, je reculai, puis laissai échapper un rire sans joie. Je vis ses yeux s'emplir de larmes puis elle se leva et s'enfuit. Là encore, je ressentis un drôle de mélange de joie et de peine.

Je soupirai, cherchant à faire bouger mes jambes que je ne sentais plus puis relevai la tête et je la vis. Elle n'était pas partie, elle avait les yeux rougis, mais me regardai à présent avec une once de colère dans les yeux. Je me remis à sourire, lui demandant si elle était venue retenter sa chance, quand à ma grande surprise elle me gifla. Je la regardai stupéfait, une main, frottant ma joue rougie.

« Je suis venue ici parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais je ne laisserai pas ton état être une excuse à un comportement si odieux ! Tu as des amis, ressaisis toi bon sang ! Tu n'es pas mort ! »

Je la regardai maintenant méchamment, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Je me mis à hurler.

« Oui, je suis mort justement ! Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, plus de cœur à faire quoi que ce soit, je ne suis plus rien ! »

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans ces grands yeux marron noisette, de la déception, il me semblait.

« Tu en as plusieurs pourtant, tu as des parents qui t'aiment, des amis qui tiennent à toi, tu m'as moi, qui serai toujours prête à faire tout pour t'aider. Mais ça, tu es incapable de le voir. »

Elle partit m'adressant un sourire, un vrai sourire comme ceux qu'elles m'avait toujours destinés qui m'atteignit droit au cœur. Une fois encore, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Le lendemain, je téléphonai à mes coéquipiers pour leur dire de venir me voir. Le soleil brillait, et après auscultation du médecin, je pouvais retrouver l'usage de mes jambes avec de la rééducation. Un ange m'avait ouvert les yeux, avait fait que le miracle soit possible, mon ange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cauchemar (suite)**

_Menlie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, cette petite suite est pour toi! _

_10 ans après_

Bien sûr, la rééducation avait été très longue et parfois très dure, mais grâce à l'aide de ses amis et à celle de son ange, Ryoma avait su être patient, et se battre. Il n'avait jamais manqué de volonté et grâce à celle-ci, après une année, il avait pu reprendre le tennis. A présent, il avait vingt-deux ans et était connu dans le monde entier pour son excellent jeu.

Sakuno avait laissé tombé le tennis et était devenue professeur de japonais.

Les rayons percèrent par la fenêtre et réveilla le bel endormi. Ses grands yeux dorés se portèrent sur la jeune femme endormie à son côté Lorsqu'il repensait à sa jeunesse, il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle, pour ne pas remarquer combien déjà adolescente, elle était généreuse, attentive et si compréhensive. Doucement, il caressa la joue de Sakuno qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le cœur de Ryoma sembla bondir pour sortir de sa poitrine mais son visage ne laissa rien paraître de son émoi. Bien qu'il fut vraiment amoureux de sa jeune amie, il ne parvenait jamais à exprimer ses sentiments mais Sakuno n'en avait pas besoin pour le comprendre. Et malgré le sale caractère qu'il pouvait avoir parfois à son égard, elle portait toujours sur lui, un regard si tendre et doux.

« Tu as bien dormi, mon cœur ? demanda la jeune femme

-mmm c'est que tu ne m'en as quasiment pas donner l'occasion puis tu te demanderas après pourquoi je suis ronchon dit-il sur un ton faussement coléreux

Sakuno sourit avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres, puis elle approfondit leur baiser.

« Redis le moi encore s'il te plaît ! demanda-t-elle sur un ton suppliant et des yeux de biche

-Sakuno gémit-il puis en soupirant ! Ca fait déjà cinq fois !

-Je sais dit-elle mais c'est simplement pour bien réaliser que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Ryoma se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, puis murmura contre ses lèvres.

« Sakuno, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? »

-Oui répondit-elle avant de se coucher, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ryoma ».

« D'ailleurs Tomoka doit m'appeler, elle voulait qu'on aille faire un pique-nique » dit-elle sur un ton enjoué. Elle reporta son regard sur Ryoma, qui dissimulait à grand-peine son envie de grimacer.

« Je suis obligé d'y aller ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

-Oui, et puis il y aura Momo-senpai et An, et on va même pique-niquer à côté de courts de tennis pour te faire plaisir alors tu dois venir.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix dit-il en un sourire contrit. Mais si ta meilleure amie s'avise une seule fois de jouer les tornades avec moi, elle va se souvenir de cette journée.

-Elle a changé tu sais murmura-t-elle peu convaincue. Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air incrédule de son ami.

En effet, il devait songer à la fois où lorsqu'ils avaient voulu aller au cinéma, elle avait pousser les gens pour dire que Ryoma-sama devait être aux meilleures places ou la fois encore où elle l'avait déconcentré lors d'un match et bien d'autres bourdes encore.

L'après-midi fut fortement ensoleillé et le pique-nique se déroulait très bien si l'on ne comptait pas les disputes incessantes de Tomoka avec Horio. Momo et An jouèrent un double contre Ryoma et Sakuno où le jeune couple fiancé les battit à plate couture. Il fallait dire que les commentaires du prince du tennis sur la naissance de leur couple avaient profondément déstabilisé leurs adversaires.

La salle était bondée de monde, quand Sakuno remonta l'allée, superbe dans sa robe de mariée, elle crut encore que c'était un rêve mais quand son regard croisa les yeux dorés de Ryoma, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent, etson merveilleuxdestin futscellé par un petit mot de trois lettres : OUI.


End file.
